Groove Coaster 2 Original Style event history
<- Back to Groove Coaster 2 Original Style DJ NOBUNAGA Collaboration Event 4/26 11:00 AM - 8/30 10:59 AM The song THEME OF DJ NOBUNAGA, as well as the "DJ NOBUNAGA" and "SARASSY" avatars, are available for a limited time. April Fools' 2019 Anybody who played Spooky Story: Car GPS THE MOVIE on April Fools' Day 2019 (Japan Standard Time) got the SPOOKY STORY avatar. Those who got above rank 211,241,040,314,122,104 also received the Title "Shut up!!!" * As of this writing, there are fewer than 211,241,040,314,122,104 people in the world, thus effectively guaranteeing the Title to anybody who played the song. Groove Coaster 3 Link Fever Release On 10/3/2016, to celebrate Groove Coaster 3 Link Fever in arcades, LINKA avatars were distributed for free. IOSYS Pack IOSYS Pack was made available on 04/01/16. * Purchasing this pack will unlock the FULLMETAL ZUNDOKO and CANDICE BONBON avatars. Arcade Pack 5 Arcade Pack 5 was made available on 01/12/15. * Purchasing this pack will unlock the RANKO and RONMEI avatars. Hatsune Miku/Luka/Len Pack Hatsune Miku/Luka/Len Pack was made available on 02/11/15. * Purchasing this pack will unlock the MIKU(2D) and MIKU(3D) avatars. * Clearing ハジメテノオト with a FULL CHAIN before 01/12/15 will unlock the 初音ミク マニア title. Touhou Project Arrangements Touhou Project Arrangements Pack 1 "ARM (IOSYS)", Touhou Project Arrangements Pack 2 "ビートまりお", Touhou Project Arrangements Pack 3 "豚乙女", Touhou Project Arrangements Pack 4 "Silver Forest" and Touhou Project Arrangements Pack 5 "TatshMusicCircle" were made available on 15/09/15. * Purchasing Pack 1 or 5 will unlock the MARISA avatar. * Purchasing Pack 2, 3 or 4 will unlock the REIMU avatar. 3 Million Downloads Commemoration Event In commemoration of 3 million downloads, the new avatar GC OCTOPUS is made available to all players, together with the previous milestone avatars GC SQUID and GC CRAB. * The GC OCTOPUS avatar is made available to everyone via the SHOP. In addition, the GC SQUID and GC CRAB avatars can be obtained from the SHOP if not done so already. The level cap was increased to 300, with new level-based unlocks: * NICO (avatar), unlocked by reaching level 210. * NICO Ver.2 (avatar), unlocked by reaching level 230. * Play merrily NEO / Shohei Tsuchiya, unlocked by reaching level 250. * NICO Ver.MAX (avatar), unlocked by reaching level 280. * Got a pain cover? / E.G.G., unlocked by reaching level 300. Previous event avatars can also be unlocked via 'Limited Time Missions', which will run from 20/08/15 to 30/09/15. By checking the target song, purchasing it if necessary, playing it and tweeting your high score, you can unlock avatars from previous events: * ENE(2D) - 人造エネミー * PHOENIX - Groove Prayer * ENE(3D) - サマータイムレコード * R-GRAY0 - CERAMIC HEART (ALR REWIND REMIX) * R-GRAY1 - Geometric City -GC Remix- * FB777 - M.S.S. Planet * KIKKUN - THE BLUE * aromahot - Whereabouts of curry * eoheoh - CELESTIAL * DRAGON - Under Control In addition, the 'Limited Time Missions' also have the following new avatars, unlocked via the same method as above: * UFO-CO - Invader GIRL! * March&Arch - No Way Out * SPACE INVADERS - Invader Disco Ogura Hisayoshi Ongaseisakushow Event On 12/08/15, to commemorate the release of Ogura Hisayoshi Ongaseisakushow's latest album 『俯瞰した事実と客観的な虚構 このふたつで僕は世界をつくる MMXV-I』, SiLent ErRors -Un-True- is available for play via the EVENT page, and will be available until 09/02/15. The following can be unlocked: * Get above rank 300 on the scoreboards for the "SiLent ErRors -Un-True-" (TOTAL) track - '俯瞰した事実と客観的な虚構 '(Title) * Clear the "SiLent ErRors -Un-True-" (HARD) track with a FULL CHAIN - VISIBLE x 20 * Clear the "SiLent ErRors -Un-True-" (NORMAL) track. - FOLLOW x 5 In addition, the Zuntata Arrange Pack 2 became available on the 12/08/15. The INTER GRAY and BLACK FLY avatars can be obtained during this event. * Purchasing the Zuntata Arrange Pack 2 unlocks the INTER GRAY and BLACK FLY avatars. Category:Event History